tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Information Box as "Elliot" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
13:56 Info 4b6cd941@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.108.217.65 has joined #tdr2 13:56 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Information Box. 13:56 Hi 13:56 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 13:56 Okay 13:56 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 13:57 Okay 13:57 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 13:57 Eliiot 13:57 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 13:57 Yes 13:57 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 13:57 No 13:57 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 13:58 Sorry 13:58 Still thinky 13:58 Nerdy, Dweeby, Freaky 13:59 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 13:59 Okay 13:59 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Elliot is a level one-hundred mage warrior in 'World of Dorkcraft'. 13:59 Yes 13:59 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 13:59 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Elliot is the skinniest contestant on the show. 13:59 No 13:59 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:00 Wait! 14:00 <@TDIFan13> ...what? 14:00 NVM 14:00 <@TDIFan13> :| 14:01 Next question 14:01 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Elliot is a trained warlock slayer. 14:01 True 14:01 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 14:01 I knew it 14:01 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 14:01 Wait, I'm not going to get Elliot 14:02 <@TDIFan13> Um, I'm sorry? 14:02 So, what's the point? 14:02 <@TDIFan13> Errr... 14:02 <@TDIFan13> You want me to cancel the audition? 14:02 <@TDIFan13> We already have an actor coming in. 14:02 No 14:02 Don't cancel it 14:02 Owen| ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #tdr2 14:02 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Owen. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 14:02 Hey friend. :) 14:03 Hi Owen! 14:03 What's up? 14:03 Wanna do a challenge with me? :) 14:03 Sur- Woah 14:03 What? :o 14:03 Yeah, sure 14:03 Is it my... 14:03 What? 14:03 o.o 14:03 What?! :( 14:04 omg! You remind me of Heather. :/ 14:04 GAAAAH. D: 14:04 It's okay, big buddy! 14:04 :s 14:04 Don't try to fool me! 14:04 :'( 14:04 No Owen! 14:04 Sticks and stones may break my jaws 14:04 OWEN! 14:04 But your words won't hurt me. :( 14:04 What?! :( 14:04 Oh just forget it! 14:04 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 14:05 O.O 14:05 OMG 14:05 Yes Grove 14:05 YOU HATER 14:05 HATERS GONNA HATE. :@ 14:05 HATTERS. 14:05 GONNA. 14:05 HATE. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions